


One For The Road

by paracetamol407



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/pseuds/paracetamol407
Summary: 一个（试图伪装成原作前传）的公路AU





	One For The Road

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想写成Narcos原剧发生之前的故事，但是查资料的时候发现时间线有很大的问题，细节部分请勿较真，有很多关于Eduardo的私设，防踩雷在此提前预警一下。标题来自Arctic Monkeys的一首歌，其实和剧情没什么关系。文中爱德华多的形象可以参考演员在《Contracorriente》里的造型（大概还要再年轻一些）

公路并不是什么难以描摹的物象，除了道路本身，两旁的风景大都乏善可陈。车辆疾驰而过的尘土，初夏带着热气的季风和干燥而灼热的空气，这些构成了爱德华多这次的旅行。想起后备箱里那几幅怎么画都不满意的学年作业，他有些苦恼地揉了揉头发，忍不住叹了口气，很快淹没在发动机的引擎声中。

到加油站的时候已经是傍晚，他下车准备四处看看，顺便思考一下接下来应该怎么画，视线却被站在另一侧的两个人吸引了。他们穿着很正式的衬衫，此时正站在一辆车旁，表情局促地商量着什么。  
他们看上去仿佛是刚参加完一场婚礼，爱德华多这么想着，收回了自己的目光。说不定是从一场无趣的婚礼现场逃出来的，他被自己天马行空的想象逗笑了，低头摸了摸鼻子。正当他想着要不要回到车上时，肩上传来的重量让他习惯性地回头，发现是那两人中的一个，对方带着温和的笑容向他开口问道：“你好，请问离这里最近的车站大概要多久才能到？”  
他想了一下，说了一个估算的时间，看着对方皱起的眉，他下意识地说道：“开车过去的话，也不算很久。”  
那人朝他笑了笑，有些不好意思地说出了原因：“因为我们的车出了点问题，我又有些急事需要早点回去，所以想能不能乘车先走，不过车站还是远了点……”  
“如果不介意的话……”爱德华多看着他的眼睛，鬼使神差地脱口而出：“我可以捎您一程。”

爱德华多之后想起还是忍不住觉得自己实在有些莫名其妙，对一个见面不到五分钟的陌生人发出这样的邀请未免有些太突兀了，他只能把一切的原因归结于公路旅行的单调和学年作业遇到的瓶颈。还好对方没有令他尴尬地拒绝，他礼貌地向爱德华多道谢，和朋友打完招呼就上了车。  
他们在天黑前到达了一个旅店，爱德华多稍作整理，拿着速写本下了楼，坐在门厅外的椅子上，当他把笔转到第三圈的时候，一罐饮料递到了他的眼前。他抬起头，看见塞萨尔——也就是那位和他同行的人，正在对他微笑。  
“谢谢。”他接过来看了一眼，忍不住露出一个笑容：“你买了这个牌子？我想我现在可以肯定了，你是哥伦比亚人？”  
塞萨尔打开饮料喝了一口，对他点头：“我猜你听得出来我的口音？我以前的外国同学几乎都分不清，他们把所有说西班牙语的人都统一称为拉丁美洲人。”  
爱德华多笑了起来，注意到他换了新的T恤：“幸亏你没有再换一件衬衫，我还以为你是去参加什么重大活动，因为太无聊才逃出来的，在公路加油站穿这么正式的衬衫太引人注目了。”  
“不，不是什么重大活动。好吧，其实我和我的朋友刚结束了毕业典礼，本来说好要去公路旅行，但没开多久车就坏了，我又突然有些急事。所以，”他做了个无奈的手势，“我的毕业旅行提前结束了。”  
“真遗憾。”  
塞萨尔不置可否地歪了歪头，饶有兴致地面向爱德华多：“那你呢？你是个画家？”  
爱德华多想起自己没刮的胡子，衣服下摆不小心沾上的颜料和后备箱里的画，猜想对方也许已经想了好几个落魄艺术家的剧本，决定实话实说：“不，我只是来写生，顺便给学年作业找找灵感。”  
“你还没有毕业？”  
“是。”他决定跳过这个话题，抛出一个他刚才就想问的问题：“你以前在国外上过学？为什么又回来了？”  
塞萨尔喝完了那罐饮料，对着爱德华多晃了晃瓶子：“哥伦比亚人当然还是要回到故乡。”

他们第二天启程的时候是阴天，但是天气很闷。爱德华多打开车窗，灌进来的风把他们的头发吹得有点乱，收音机的信号不好，断断续续地放着几首歌曲。他们有一句没一句地聊着天，爱德华多惊讶地发现塞萨尔温和的外表下有着十分坚定的立场：“哥伦比亚的国旗很特别，大部分有三种颜色的旗帜都是平均分布的，而我们的国旗却是由黄色占据一半，剩下另一半再由红色和蓝色均分。他们有人说牺牲和鲜血就像国旗上的红色一样，在为了某种目的的情况下是必要的条件，但也无须过多重视。可之前的哥伦比亚被怎样形容？‘成群的死尸、遭驱逐者、身心饱受摧残之人，他们是哥伦比亚为这次失败所付出的代价。’[1]不能再把人民放在天平上作为砝码了，哥伦比亚需要的是和平。”  
“抱歉。”他停了下来，伸手撑住额头：“我说的有些多了，大概是之前给演讲活动写稿子留下的习惯。”  
爱德华多摇了摇头：“没关系。我很高兴有人能和我说这些。”  
“你呢？”塞萨尔看向他：“虽然我对绘画艺术了解得不算多，但如果你愿意的话，我也很想听你讲一讲。比如……颜色的运用、光影和明暗效果之类的。”  
“当然可以。”他偏过头露出一个微笑，“不过我想驾驶员为了行车安全还是少说一些吧，我还是更愿意听你讲完。”

他们中途停在了一个餐馆稍作休息，电视里播着天气预告，明天的上午可能有暴雨，但那个时候他们还不能到达车站，为了不耽误行程，他们决定晚上就出发。  
“我还没看过夜晚的公路，这大概是个机会。”  
“当然，”塞萨尔对他眨了眨眼睛，声音里带着点狡黠的笑意：“这可是公路旅行，总要有些新体验。”

他们在日落时分出发，收音机的电台频道在介绍一支摇滚乐队，乐队的专辑放完了第五张，塞萨尔和爱德华多交换了位置。坐在副驾驶位置上的爱德华多有些困倦，他想起他们之前的聊天，塞萨尔高中作为交换生去了美国，后来回到波哥大读了大学，接下来也将留在那里工作。这一切听上去十分按部就班，和他直接从毕业典礼上直接跑来公路旅行的做法有些格格不入。夜间的道路很安静，爱德华多决定问出他的问题。  
“塞萨尔，你有没有哪怕一个瞬间，会怀疑现在的生活？或者想要去选择另一条路？”  
“当然，怎么会没有。”塞萨尔偏了偏头，“即使没有面对过什么十字路口，也还是做出过选择的。”  
爱德华多把头靠在椅背上，仿佛下了很大的决心一般开口：“其实艺术创作从来不是一件轻松的事，它需要很多的天赋，还有最重要的，是对艺术的热情。我时常怀疑自己是否真的适合绘画，也许只是一种习惯性。如果家庭成员大部分都是从事相同职业的话，难免从一开始就被理所应当地认为也要走相同的道路。”  
“我明白。”塞萨尔握着方向盘，但没有转头看他：“我以前看过一个短篇小说，里面的男主角是个画家，他说自己这辈子最优秀的作品是十二岁那年用偷来的粉笔在人行道上画的涂鸦。”[2]  
他忍不住笑了起来：“是啊，没错。”  
“爱德华多，”对方的声音沉下来，“做出选择这件事比其他任何事要重要得多，当然，也难得多。”  
爱德华多想，他大概一直会记得这样一个时刻，他和一个认识不到三天的陌生人在夜晚行驶，公路空荡安静，天空中的月亮在为他们照亮前路。他忽然想起被压在一堆画纸下的法学院申请书，在这一刻做了一个决定。  
“嘿。”塞萨尔又恢复了之前轻松的语调：“有点可惜，我还想有机会去看你的画展。”  
“不，并不可惜。”他低头笑了笑：“做出选择可从来不是件可惜的事。”  
他闭上眼睛，决定睡一会儿。

旅行这个词可以涵盖很多意象，云层之上的蓝天，一望无际的海洋，还有看不到尽头的公路。虽然终点有未知的美丽风景，但还是要经过一段一成不变的乏味路途，不过有时也会遇到一些意料之外的事。爱德华多原以为他的这段旅行只会有白天公路上的引擎声、时不时扑面而来的尘土，还有夜间闷热潮湿的旅店，却在这一天收获到温柔的夏日晚风与一轮月亮。他们在天气预报中提到的大雨前到达了车站，天还没亮，再过一会儿才能看到日出。  
塞萨尔从后备箱里拿出自己的行李，再一次向他道了谢：“如果你下次来波哥大，我一定要请你喝一杯。”  
爱德华多笑着向他摇头：“那我要提前对你说一句抱歉，其实我在不开车的时候也不喝酒。不过我想我们可以喝点别的。”  
“当然可以。那么你接下来还要去什么地方吗？”  
“我大概要先回学校交一下我的学年作业，开学前我也许会去一趟智利，据说他们的国家博物馆很值得一看。”  
塞萨尔握住了他的手：“那祝你一路顺风。”  
“一路顺风，再见。”  
他们再一次互相道别，爱德华多转身上车，公路从尽头开始逐渐变亮。

 

END

 

注：  
[1]那句“成群的死尸、遭驱逐者、身心饱受摧残之人，他们是哥伦比亚为这次失败所付出的代价。”出自Eric Hobsbawm的《Viva la Revolución》  
[2]出自冯内古特《众生安眠》里的最后一个短篇《骗子》

 

大概是我写过最长（可略过不看）的废话：  
写这个故事有两个原因，一是因为我在《来自沉默星球的告别》那篇的结尾说觉得Eduardo的人物性格有点像某位南美籍足球教练：有些固执，但对相信的事物十分坚持。据说这位教练曾经对来找他另一位教练说过教练的生涯里会有很多黑暗的孤独的不那么光彩的时刻，最后问了一句：“你是否已经做好牺牲一切的准备？”我的迷之滤镜觉得这句话也很适合Eduardo  
就不打码(? 啦，这位教练是贝尔萨，曾经在2002年世界杯上执教过我的主队，其实他的教练成绩并不突出，但他对足球的理想主义绝对算得上独树一帜。“他出生在阿根廷一个体面富裕的家庭，他的家人不是律师就是政治家，或是兼而有之。他的哥哥拉斐尔在基什内尔执政时期担任阿根廷的外交部长，他的妹妹玛利亚当过圣菲市的副市长。但是他渴望成为一名球员，在15岁的时候就离开了家，他在21岁时离开了球队，25岁时成为了一名足球教练。他将一张阿根廷地图分成了70个部分，逐一探访每个区域去搜寻年轻的天才，开着他的菲亚特147轿车跨越了5000公里的路程。”

我一直认为Eduardo的性格不太像是那种简单的“年轻人在实现理想的过程中屡经挫折后形成了现在的模样”，而像个坚定的革命者，不畏强权（比如对司法部长的态度），愿意接受那些黑暗和不光彩的时刻（比如对上校是否枪杀俘虏这件事的态度上），在关键时刻为了大局目标敢于自我牺牲。  
所以我觉得Eduardo也像是个从体面富裕家庭出走的孩子，他的家庭不喜欢从政，也许对政客有一定的偏见，所以想想也许是个艺术世家(? 因此有了这么一个私设（其实我主队当年也有一个球员，家里原本是希望他去当艺术家结果他去踢球了……）

另一个原因是由于看了张伟劼写的那篇《阿连德的半边眼镜》其中的一段：  
“今天，在智利总统府前的宪法广场上有阿连德的青铜雕像，他与智利历史上其他几位杰出政治家的雕像一起守护、凝视着这个国家的权力中心所在。阿连德的背后是智利司法与人权部大楼。这一安排似乎也是很有意味的：一个曾经被非法暴力推翻的总统，在如今恢复了法治、人权重新得到尊重的这个国家，时刻监督着每一任行政首脑的所作所为。站在雕像下仰视，可以看到阿连德的那副厚重的眼镜，他的目光继续透过这副眼镜守望智利。”  
关于阿连德，文章中是这么写的：“1970年，萨尔瓦多•阿连德成功当选智利总统，「人民团结阵线」政府开始执政，在民主体制的框架内，以和平选举而非暴力革命的方式掌握政权。”“1973年9月11日，皮诺切特将军发动军事政变，派军机轰炸总统府，阿连德在总统府内开枪自尽（据官方说法），与此同时，国家机器大规模逮捕和迫害异见者的行动开始了，智利进入军事独裁体制下的国家恐怖主义时代。”

阿连德的雕像上刻的是一句“tengo fe en Chile y su destino”，这句话令我印象很深，后来才想起来之前看的《拥抱之书》里有一篇《勇气礼赞》就是写了他最后的故事。资料上说César是1969年从安第斯大学毕业，1970年当选为佩雷拉市市政议员，所以one for the road发生的时间在阿连德当选之前，故事结尾Eduardo说会去智利，其实不仅是去看国家历史博物馆，也是想去了解一下这个即将因为选举而可能迎来一些改革的国家的现状。（忍不住吐槽自己埋这种梗真的有意义吗= =）

还写了一篇哥伦比亚1940s年代末背景设定的故事，如果找得到寄放的话可能会和之前写的几篇一起去slo上做个无料玩一玩（胡乱许愿


End file.
